Searching in the storm
by devilnightking100
Summary: Saber is going through paperwork when Calabast informs her Kaidala is missing. Just a little fluff fic that's been on my mind, R&R.


_**Something that's been worming it's way around in my head. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Saber bit back a sigh as she looked at the stack of papers in front of her. _I really hate this part of the job._ she thought as she took another paper from the pile and looked it over. It had been a month since she had taken control of the Cyan Keep with the help of her friends, and things were slow to say the least. It was just day after day of paperwork.

A knock at the door snapped the vampiric fighter out of her trance. "Come in!" she called.

Her Azur friend, Calabast, came in. "Sorry to bother ya, Saber, but I was looking for Kaidala." he said quickly. At the vampire's questioning look, he continued, "She said somethin about pickin you up a present, but she never came back and with the thunderstorm outside..." Saber was on her feet instantly.

"Dala is still out there in the middle of a thunderstorm?" she demanded. Calabast nodded cautiously. "Have Jaboli try to scry her. If you find her before me, send Trip." Saber ordered, passing the Azur and making for the doors of the castle. She stopped long enough to tell Alias where she was going and pull on her stormcloak before stepping into the rain.

...

After the first five minutes, Saber started to panic. _Where could she have gone?_ the vampire thought, seeing lightning flash in the distance. _She'd find somewhere safe and try to wait the weather out, but I've checked all the usual places._ Saber ran over all the possible areas the nymph could have gone to hide, but was coming up empty.

"Mistress!" came Trip's high-pitched voice. Saber turned to see the wererat approaching and completely soaked through. "Jaboli found Kaidala. Trip was going to retrieve her now!"

"Take me." Saber ordered. Trip led the way into a small house that Saber absently noticed was boarded up, probably abandoned a while ago. Trip got the door opened and Saber swept the house until coming to a bedroom. Opening the door, she heard whimpering from beside the bed. Moving to see the source, Saber looked to her scarred friend as she covered her ears. "Dala." Saber whispered.

Kaidala's head shot up and Saber saw tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "S-Saber. Sorry to worry you. I wanted to get your present for your birthday, but then-" a crack of lightning lit up the room and Kaidala whimpered, trying to fold in on herself.

"Dala, you're not hurt at all, right?" Saber asked, kneeling to eye level with the other woman. Kaidala shook her head and smiled slightly. "Come on. I'll keep that nasty lightning from hurting you. And Trip can serve as a snack if it gets too close." the vampire joked, standing and holding out her hand.

The nymph giggled slightly before hesitantly reaching out. Another crack of lightning lit the room and Kaidala leaped into Saber's arms, only barely not knocking her over as she did. "P-please... take me home." the nymph begged.

Saber smiled and nodded, turning to see Trip standing at the door holding a stone. "Get us out of here, Trip." the vampire ordered. Trip nodded and spoke a few words Jaboli had told him to use when activating the stone, and the three found themselves in the main hall of the castle.

...

"Thank you for letting me stay in here while the storm passes, Saber." Kaidala said, looking up from her book a moment.

Saber shrugged. "Figured it would be fine since I had Jaboli soundproof it." she replied, looking from her papers to her friend. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes." Kaidala replied, smiling as she turned her attention back to her book. "I'll be just fine." _Though,_ she added mentally, _I doubt the silencing runes in here have anything to do with my sudden ease._ And with that thought, the two friends worked and read in each other's company.

 _ **And done. I may write a few more of these every now and again, but I think it won't be for a bit yet. So what did you guys think?**_


End file.
